Forged of the Yellow Sun E3: Naman the Devastator
by DevinReidar
Summary: Dr. Walden has woken from an indefinite coma and knows Clark's secret. Deranged and hellbent on stopping the Prophecy, he takes it upon himself to destroy Naman. Clark and Lana try to sort out their trust issuses. Clana. Please R
1. False Sageeth

I do not own the Smallville or Superman characters, and this story is written for pure entertainment purposes only.

Enjoy!

* * *

Clark was stargazing with his telescope, marvelling at the beauty of the heavens, and thinking about his long lost homeworld. He knew where Krypton was supposed to be. Once he had seen the map on Dr. Virgil Swann's wall, he remembered the star Kyla had pointed out in the Wolf's head and it all came together. Ever since that realization, he had kept his telescope pointed in that direction, hoping to catch some glimpse of anything that might turn up, or at worst to see a possible second meteor shower before just about anyone else.

It was the second thought, perhaps, that kept his attention towards the constellation Kara had pointed out more than anything else. He had already caused enough destruction, and if there was anything he could do to prevent that from happening again he would. Footsteps echoed off of the wooden stairs leading up to the loft, a soft creaking of nails giving marking every one. Clark turned and saw Lex Luthor walking up behind him. From his expression, Clark gathered that this would not be good news.

"Hey, Lex," Clark said, trying to force a smile against the bad news.

"Hey, Clark," Lex replied. The way he verbally slumped his shoulders reaffirmed Clark's suspicions. "I've got some bad news."

Clark's day instantly turned sour. He had a bad feeling he knew what this was going to be about. "What's wrong?" he ventured.

"I've lost control of the caves," he said.

* * *

Lana Lang set the last chair on the table, sighing as she walked behind the counter and began to count down the register. Something caught the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look, nothing was there. She furrowed her brow, but decided it was just headlights causing shadows to play against the wall.

After a few minutes, she finished counting down the register and preparing the deposit. Shouldering her purse, she started for the door, but was abruptly grabbed by her elbow and whipped around. Fear struck her heart as she came face to face with someone she knew wasn't supposed to be standing there.

Dr. Fredrick Walden's eyes were wide and wild, and his chest heaved with the labor of his breathing. "Where is Clark Kent!?" he demanded.

Lana shook her head, her mouth moving but no words coming out. Walden was supposed to be in a coma, wasn't he? How was he standing before her right now? The way he gripped her arm hurt, and she winced, trying to pull away.

"Where is he!?" Walden demanded again. "I'm not going to ask again!"

At that moment, the front door burst open and footsteps came running into the Talon. Lana turned, expecting to see Clark. Instead, however, she was shocked to see Lex Luthor headed in their direction.

"Let her go, Doctor," Lex said with the hint of a veiled threat.

"Lex, just the man I wanted to see," Walden said as he turned Lana loose. His face split into a maniacal grin. "I know. I know everything!"

Lex's brow furrowed. "Lana, I'll lock the door when I leave, go home," he said.

Lana's expression turned to one of angst. Who the hell did he think he was, telling her to go home like a child? "I'm not going anywhere. The door was locked and he should be arrested for breaking an entering and assault!"

"Lana! Go home!" Lex snapped. His glare was enough to cause her to take a step back.

She sighed heavily, looking daggers at her co-owner. Lana had half a mind to tell him off and stay right where she was, but she decided not to push her luck. "Fine, but I will contact the police about this tomorrow," she said. Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked out of the Talon.

Once she had gone, Lex turned back to Dr. Walden. "Now, Doctor, what was so important that you broke into the Talon looking for my friend, Clark?"

"I know about him. I know his secret, and he must be destroyed!" the doctor exclaimed. "I put the disc into the cave wall, and it told me everything."

"The suspense is killing me, Doctor," Lex said sarcastically.

"The Day is Coming, Lex, when the Last Son will begin his journey to rule the Third Planet. Clark is the last son."

* * *

Based on the hit television series Smallville

_Forged of the Yellow Sun_

**Episode 3 - Naman The Devastator**

The sun rose over the edge of the Smallville cornfields, offering its light and warmth to the cool spring morning. The sun wouldn't be out for long, however, as massive clouds rolled forth from the west to cover it, bringing with them a gentle Spring rain. It was time for planting crops in the small town, for most anyway. On the Kent Farm, however, it was a time of new life. The population of livestock had become half again as large as it was the previous spring, and things were looking to become brighter for the struggling farm.

Clark heard a knock at his door, and looked over at his alarm clock to see what time it was. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the smashed hulk that used to be his favorite alarm radio. Scrambling out of bed, Clark quickly got dressed and ran to the door, opening it just as his father was about to knock for the second time.

"Were you planning on getting up this morning, Clark?" Johnathan asked, lowering his hand awkwardly. "It's already seven-thirty."

Clark sighed, then pointed to his destroyed alarm clock. "I must have done it in my sleep."

Johnathan sighed, shaking his head. "Clark, this is the third alarm clock you've destroyed this month. We can't afford to keep this up."

Clark's brow furrowed, his curiosity and suspicion spiking. "What's going on with the farm, Dad?"

His father shifted a little, stuffing his hands in his back pockets. "We're having to pay for an exterminator to come out and make treatments on the house and barn for the next few weeks," he said. Seeing Clark's confusion, he continued. "I noticed some rotting wood in the barn, and when I checked closer I found termites."

Clark's eyes widened a little at this. "How bad is it?"

"I called the pest control place, and they came out and inspected it. They found termites everywhere." John replied. "The only thing we can do is wait and hope we don't have to replace everything."

Clark nodded, letting out a long sigh. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can help out by getting to school on time, for once," John replied with a lopsided smile.

Chloe sat in front of her computer at the Talon, having forgone her lunch break to do more work on the paper, which as of recent had been falling behind. It seemed that Clark was a lot more help than she had realized, and with only Pete to help her, the paper was beginning to suffer. She had been working overtime ever since Clark left, and the strain was beginning to show.

What made things worse was the fact that he and Lana were now dating, which pretty much destroyed any chance she had with him, at least for the time being. Chloe couldn't help but feel that her entire world was falling apart around her with the way the torch was suffering, her relationship with Clark on the rocks, and the heartache of seeing the love of her life romantically involved with her best friend. It seemed like everything she did only made the situation worse, and it felt as though things would never get better.

The door to the _Torch_ suddenly opened, and Chloe looked up from her computer to see Lionel Luther walk into the room. Her brow furrowed, and she immediately put her guard up. At the same time, however, she was curious to why he was there, and a little flattered that such a powerful man would have any interest whatsoever in a school paper.

"Can I help you, Mr. Luther?" Chloe asked as she stood from her seat.

Lionel smiled softly, but without mirth. "I've been following your column, Miss Sullivan, and I must say it is quite provocative and insightful. Have you ever thought of writing for the Planet?"

Chloe's heart leapt for a brief moment, then sank. The Luther's rarely did anything out of charity. There was always a price.

"What's the catch?" Chloe asked.

Lionel smiled again. "From what I've read you have a nose for investigation that only a few rare people do. I also understand that you're friends with Clark Kent."

"What do you want with Clark?" Chloe asked, her suspicions rising.

"Clark is a very special young man," Lionel replied, "and you are close friends with him. I want to know more about his family, and especially him."

"You want me to investigate Clark and his parents?" she asked incredulously. "I'm sorry, Mr. Luther, but I can't do that. I promised Clark that I would stop digging into his past."

Lionel couldn't help but grin. "Your dedication and loyalty to your friend is admirable. I wonder if he would do the same if the situation were reversed?"

Without another word, he stood and walked out of the room, leaving Chloe to her thoughts. She wanted the planet more than anything else in the world, but at the same time, Clark was her friend. She couldn't betray him like that, no matter how tempting Lionel's offer was. Why did he want to investigate Clark anyway? What secrets did a Kansas farmboy have that would interest a corporate tycoon like Luther? As she went back to typing, Chloe couldn't take her mind off of the last thing Lionel said to her.

* * *

Lana sat down across from Clark at the lunch table, setting her tray before her. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw him, her heart filling love and desire. He didn't seem to notice her at first, and the expression on his face as well as the fact he hadn't touched his food instantly told her something was wrong. She reached out and placed her hand over his, noting how much larger his was.

Clark jumped when she did this, but when he looked up and saw that it was Lana he relaxed. He put on his best grin for her. "Hey, Lana."

"Hey," she replied. "Is everything okay?"

Clark nodded, taking hold of her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I'm fine, just some money troubles with the farm. How are you doing?"

Lana gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm fine, Clark. I'm not the one who needs saving. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's just something we're going to have to pull through on our own," Clark replied. "Are we still meeting at the Talon tonight?"

"Of course," she replied. "Unless, of course there's something else that you need to do."

Clark shook his head again. "No, I'll be there."

* * *

Alexander Luthor sat behind his desk, his fingers interlaced before him and his elbows resting on the table. Pacing back and forth in front of his desk was Dr. Walden, a man who should have been in a coma. His cataracts had disappeared, but despite Lex's attempts to reason with him, he continued to be difficult.

"The day is coming," Walden said yet again. "The day is coming."

"What day is coming, Doctor?" Lex asked for what he felt was the thousandth time. "And what do you mean Clark is an alien?"

Dr. Walden rounded on him, his eyes wide and full of the madness that consumed him. A wicked grin spread across his face as he spoke. "The day is coming when the Last Son of Krypton will begin his quest to rule the third planet. Clark is the last son of Krypton, can't you see it!?"

Lionel walked into the room just as he said this, his eyebrows raising. Lex looked up just in time to see his father enter and let out a sigh. He certainly didn't believe what Dr. Walden was saying, but he knew his father might put stock in it. He didn't feel like dealing with his father's indulgences right now, especially since he had taken custody of the Kawatche Caves.

"What is this business about Clark Kent?" Lionel asked as he stepped farther into the room.

"Nothing, Dad," Lex replied. "Dr. Walden is mentally ill and having delusions. Now is not a good time for your visit."

"On the contrary, Lex, I think this is the perfect time for a visit," Lionel countered. He quickly made his way over to Dr. Walden and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around and looking straight into his eyes. "What do you know about Clark Kent?"

* * *

A wave of students rushed down the front steps to Smallville High as the final bell rang, each rushing to get away from what many deemed as their eight hour a day prison. Lana Lang watched as Clark emerged from the front doors with the rest of the throng, a smile spreading across her face. As he walked by, she placed a soft hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her.

"Hey, Clark," she said.

Clark, who hadn't seen her as he was walking out, grinned broadly when she stopped him. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey."

"Are you still coming by the Talon later for the study group with Chloe and Pete?" she asked.

Clark suddenly felt torn. He wanted desperately to spend more time with Lana, but at the same time he didn't feel like being anywhere near Chloe. He shifted uncomfortably, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze, but was forced to when he felt her small, soft hand against his cheek.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"I can't make it, Lana," Clark replied. "We're having more trouble around the farm, and my dad really needs me to help out."

She knew he wasn't being completely honest with her, and it drove a dagger into her heart. She had shared everything with him, told him her darkest secrets, and yet he still couldn't be honest with her. She loved him more than anything in the entire world, and to have him pull away every time she tried to get close was getting to be too much to bear.

She shook her head, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'll see you around, Clark," she said. With a huff, she turned and walked away, leaving him standing alone yet again.

Clark mentally kicked himself hundreds of times on the drive home, both for his inability to be honest with his girlfriend and his unwillingness to be around Chloe. He knew the young reporter would come around eventually, but until then he just wanted to give her some space. Lana, however, was a greater mystery. Sure things had turned out well when he'd told Pete his secret, but he hadn't reacted well at first. There was also the added bonus of the death of Lana's parents being his fault.

He knew he was going to have to tell her soon, but until then he was just going to have to endure the pain of seeing the hurt in her eyes whenever he was forced to lie. He only hoped that when he was ready to tell her, she wouldn't hate him for it.

* * *

Clark sat in the loft, scribbling notes from his book in preparation for his test on Friday, but despite how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate. He knew that he would be better off studying with his friends, but right now that didn't seem like the best idea with his and Chloe's relationship on the rocks. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

When he looked up, it wasn't who he expected to see by any stretch of the imagination. Dr. Walden, a man who was supposed to be dead now stood before him. The look in his eyes sent pure terror shooting up and down Clark's spine, but he didn't dare try anything until he was sure of the doctor's intentions. Dr. Walden stepped closer, the corner of his mouth twitching upward in a malevolent lopsided grin.

"The day is coming, Clark Kent," he said. "But you won't live to see it."

Clark's eyes widened when Dr. Walden raised his hand with the palm towards him. A Kryptonian symbol appeared in the center of his palm, glowing a bright white. Before Clark could react, a massive beam of white energy lanced out, hitting him in the chest like a giant fist and sending him flying out of the loft window. There was a loud crash as Clark landed hard on the hood of Pete's car, which had just pulled to a stop in the driveway.

"CLARK!" Pete shouted as he jumped out of his car. "Clark are you alright, man?"

Clark groaned as he rolled off of the car. Much to his surprise, that beam of energy had actually hurt a lot. He put his hand against his chest, which was bare where the beam of energy had burned through his shirt, but didn't find any damage. With some help from Pete, he was able to roll off of the car and get back to his feet.

"What happened, man?" Pete asked.

"Dr. Walden," Clark replied weakly. He stayed doubled over for a moment until his strength returned, at which time he stood back up. "Pete, get out of here, he's trying to kill me, and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

Pete nodded. "I'll go get help, you just take care of Dr. Crazy," he replied.

Clark watched him for a moment to make sure he got away safely, before turning back to face the barn. Just as he did, however, another blast of searing white energy lanced through his chest and arced upwards towards the sky. The beam lifted him clear off of the ground and several feet into the air. Pain burst through every nerve ending in his body, causing his lips to pull back over his teeth as a bellowing roar of agony escaped his chest.

"You will not destroy our world, Kal-El!" Walden shouted. "You will die by my hand! This is my destiny, to destroy the Last Son of Krypton!"

Clark could feel his strength waning, and he knew he had to do something to stop this before it killed him. Summoning what little strength he had left, he concentrated and sent his heat vision at his attacker. It scored the edge of his shoulder, but that was enough to break Dr. Walden's concentration and release Clark from the torturous energy bursting through his chest. The Kryptonian hit the ground with a hard thud, but with the presence of the energy gone, he quickly regained control of his facilities.

Clark looked up at the same time as Dr. Walden and their gazes met. Walden raised his hand again, but this time Clark was ready. He narrowed his eyes, and at the same instant heat and pure Kryptonian energy surged forth from the two combatants, and red met white in the center between them, bursting out with a massive shockwave that expanded outward like a ripple in a pond. The blast sent the two adversaries flying away from each other, toppled nearby fences, overturned Pete's car, and caused the air itself to shudder and quake in protest.

Clark landed hard twenty feet from where he previously stood, rolling to a stop in the Kansas dirt. Suddenly hands were on him, rolling him onto his back and moving over his body in frantic motions. He opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him. Next to Jonathan was Pete, and beside Pete was his mother. All three of them had worried expressions on their faces.

"Clark, are you all right?" Martha asked, her voice shaking.

"What happened, Son?" Jonathan asked, his brow furrowing.

"Dr. Walden," was all Clark could get out at that moment. He let them help him to his feet and dusted himself off before continuing. "He knows who I am, and he tried to kill me."

"Dr. Walden!?" Jonathan asked, dumbfounded. "He's supposed to be in a coma!"

"Trust me, he's very much awake," Clark said. He narrowed his eyes, looking to where he and Walden had been fighting, but found no sign of him. "He's gone now, but I think the cave gave him some sort of powers."

Martha took her son's face in her hands, looking into his eyes as if searching for something. "Clark are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine, but I need to find him and stop him before he hurts anyone else. You guys should watch your back for the time being; I don't want any of you getting hurt."

Jonathan shook his head. "Clark, I know I can't stop you, but be careful," he said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will," Clark said with a nod. A split second later, Clark became a blur and was gone.

* * *

I know this chapter is kind of weak, but I'm still trying to locate my Muse. Seems it's gone into hiding. However, when I find it, expect the same caliber writing as in the first two episodes. Once again, I apologize for the sub-par performance on this chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it. 


	2. The Missing Eye

Alright, everyone. This is the second and final chapter for this episode. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Clark came to a dead stop in the Kawatche Caves. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling that Dr. Walden would be here. He flicked the switch on his flashlight, splashing halogen onto the centuries' old cave paintings. The beam immediately fell on the drawing of Naman and Sageeth, and he felt his blood run cold. A lot of things made sense at that moment. He and Walden had worked together quite often while Lex owned the property, even if the relationship was strained. Now Walden was his enemy, the only enemy that could ever hurt him without the use of green kryptonite. What if Dr. Walden was Sageeth? Even if he was, Clark knew he would have to face him. The man might be a raving lunatic, but if the wrong person believed him, Clark would be in serious trouble.

He wouldn't kill him, however. That was not his choice to make. He would do everything short of that to protect his secret, himself, and his loved ones, but he would not kill. Nothing was ever worth that.

"I've been expecting you, Naman," Walden's voice said from behind him. Clark jumped, turning to face the archeologist. He looked somewhat different, but at first glance Clark couldn't figure out what was off about him. Walden began to slowly walk towards him.

"Dr. Walden, you're sick," Clark said. "You need help. I'm not who you think I am. I'm Clark Kent!"

"You go by many names. Only one of them is Clark Kent," Walden replied. "We both know your destiny, and now I know mine. I am Sageeth, the one who is fated to be your greatest enemy, the one who will hurt you the most."

"Doctor," Clark began to plead.

"SILENCE!" Walden snapped. "No more words, Naman. I have read these symbols. I know and understand what they mean. You are not of this world, and you never will be. Those you love are all fated to die while you remain young forever, until this planet burns. You will rule over nothing, Naman. I will see to that. Even if I fail at killing you, I will destroy those closest to you."

Clark's eyes widened at this. "Dr. Walden, what have you done?"

Walden's face split into a wide grin, and he pointed his flashlight to the uppermost reaches in the back part of the cave behind Clark. There, suspended in midair, unconscious, and pinned to the wall by white energy was Lana Lang. Clark felt his heart turn to ice. It soon shifted into anger, a deep rage that threatened to boil over as he rounded on Walden.

"Is she-"

"She's not dead," Walden finished for him. "Not yet, but she will be once I have taken care of you."

Clark knew there was no way around this. He was going to have to fight, and possibly kill Dr. Walden. He would do everything in his power to prevent that inevitability, but he knew there was a chance that he might have to.

Walden held up his hand, palm facing Clark. Something green and glowing was clutched in his fingers, and pure terror struck a death knell in Clark's very soul when he realized what it was. His eyes widened, his mouth opening in silent protest, but he never got the chance to speak.

"Goodbye, Clark Kent."

White energy burst forth from Dr. Walden's hand, but when it hit the kryptonite clutched in his hand, it filtered through, turning a neon green. The beam lanced out, arcing across the short distance between them before striking Clark square in the chest. Pure agony ripped through Clark's entire body as he went flying backwards. He felt his powers quickly draining, and grimaced when he saw the boulder a split second before he landed hard against it. Clark felt something inside give way, accompanied by the explosive pain sickening crunch of his ribs cracking.

Clark rolled off of the boulder and onto his hands and knees, coughing and spitting a large quantity of blood. He looked up at Dr. Walden, and his survival instinct finally kicked in. He pulled his lips back over his teeth, baring them in a snarl. Suddenly, he was moving, faster than anyone could see. He charged Walden, who seemed frozen in time, a shocked expression on his face. When Clark came within a few feet of his adversary, he felt his strength and speed suddenly ebb, and knew he was within the kryptonite's field of influence. Clark threw all of his strength into an uppercut, hitting Walden perfectly on the chin. This would have spelled decapitation and certain death for any other mortal, but instead of an instant death, Walden was merely sent flying several feet back, landing roughly on the dirt floor of the cave.

As long as Walden held the kryptonite in his hand, there was no way Clark could harm him with his abilities at close range. Dr. Walden quickly figured this out and sent another beam of greenish energy blasting towards his enemy. Clark managed to dive out of the way just in time. The beam instead struck one of the cave paintings, and what happened next was something Clark would never quite figure out. It was the painting of Naman and Sageeth, and as it was struck Naman's mouth opened, revealing a hole in the cave wall.

Seizing the opportunity, Clark charged forward, reaching into the opening and feeling around for something, anything to aid him. His hands closed around a hilt made of Kryptonian metal, and when he drew back a dagger was clinched in his fist. He instantly recognized it as another piece of the prophecy. It was the Star Blade, the ancient dagger that would show Naman the true Sageeth.

Clark turned to face his assailant once again, noticing that the knife did not shine a light on Dr. Walden. Walden sent another beam of energy towards him, too quickly for Clark to react. He held up his hands in an instinctive reaction, and miraculously the blast hit the blade of the dagger, deflecting off of it and into the ceiling. Weakened by his current condition, Clark wracked his brain for a solution to his dilemma. He couldn't kill Walden now that he knew that he wasn't Sageeth, but at the same time, Walden was hellbent on killing him.

"YOU WILL NOT RULE OUR WORLD!" Walden screamed, sending another ray towards him.

"I DON'T WANT TO RULE YOUR WORLD!" Clark roared in protest. "BUT I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!"

Walden charged, racing towards Clark with the wide eyes of a madman. The two collided in a tangle of arms and legs, and Clark immediately felt his strength give out with the presence of the kryptonite. His eyes met Walden's, and he was surprised to see a shocked expression on his adversary's face. It was then that Clark felt something warm running over his hand and onto his chest. Dr. Walden slowly rolled off of him and onto his back, and when Clark looked down, he saw a deep wound in Walden's chest. The kryptonite stone rolled out of Walden's now lifeless hand, coming to rest several feet away.

His eyes shifted to his hand. Blood covered the blade of the dagger, as well as his hand and arm. Clark dropped the weapon in horror and disgust, immediately falling to his knees next to the doctor. He started CPR, but Walden would never wake. Tears of self loathing and sadness fell from his eyes, and he felt remorse curl in his chest. With a gentle hand, Clark closed Walden's eyes. As he did so, the cave suddenly became alit with a bright blue light.

"You have done well, Kal-el," a booming, ambient voice said. He instantly recognized it as Jor-el's.

"I killed him, father," Clark replied, his voice full of sadness and regret.

"You did what was necessary, my son. No one must know what has happened here, or your existence will be forfeit."

As Jor-el spoke these words, blue beams of light burst forth from the cave walls, striking Walden's body and turning him to dust in seconds. Clark's eyes widened in horror. Had his father just covered this up as though it was nothing? He resisted the urge to vomit in disgust. What sort of world had he come from? It wasn't the first time that question had entered his mind. Even if he'd wanted to, a confession would do no good without the evidence.

"You are not ready to fulfill your destiny, Kal-el," Jor-el continued. "The Star Blade will return to the cave for now. It will be given to you once you are ready to complete the prophecy."

The Star Blade suddenly vanished, returning to its resting place beneath the painting of Naman and Sageeth. Clark rose to his feet, looking up at the paintings.

"I don't want this, Father," he said. "I don't want to rule this world. I won't let you control my life."

"You will do as you are told, Kal-el," Jor-el replied. "Now, return to your home. That is still your place for the time being."

Clark suddenly remembered Lana, but when he looked up where she had been hanging before, she was gone. He quickly rushed over to the back of the cave, but couldn't find her anywhere. Angrily, he turned to face the greater part of the caves again.

"What have you done with Lana!?" he demanded.

"She is safe, my son," his father replied. "I have returned her home. She will have no memory of what happened here. Now, go."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief, then instantly regretted it. It seemed his ribs were still broken, but he didn't care. Lana was safe, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

SMALLVILLE HIGH

Clark returned to school the next day after having his torso wrapped at home. When the last bell rang, Clark made his way down the steps to make his walk home, but stopped when he saw a familiar Porsche sitting in the parking lot. Lex smiled and waved for him to come over, and with a sigh, Clark parted the crowd towards his friend.

"Hey, Clark," Lex said. "Have you seen Dr. Walden?"

Clark tilted his head, pretending to look confused. "I thought he was in the hospital in a coma?"

Lex shook his head. "Actually, he escaped two days ago, and came to see me. He was going on about how you were Naman and an alien, and that you needed to be killed."

"Sounds like the rantings of a madman to me," Clark replied. He couldn't keep nervousness from twisting his insides, which in turn made his ribs hurt.

"I'm sure you're right," Lex replied. "But something my father said stuck with me. 'There is a thin line between truth and madness, and some of the most intelligent men were thought mad during their time, only to be proven right later."

"What are you trying to say, Lex? You think I'm an alien?"

"No," Lex replied. "I'm just saying how odd it is that Dr. Walden thought you were."

"I'm just the same as you, Lex."

"I'm sure you are," Lex said with a smile. "Take care of yourself, Clark."

Clark watched as Lex climbed into his car and drove off, letting out a long sigh of relief. His friend was sniffing really close to the truth, which made him exceedingly uncomfortable. He wished he didn't have to lie to everyone he cared about, but he knew he had to protect them.

"Hey, Clark," said a soft voice from behind him. He turned to see Lana standing there, hugging her books in her chest. He noticed that she always seemed to do that when she was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Lana," he replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I just, had this really strange dream last night. It was about you," she added, her gaze shifting to meet his.

"What was it about?" Clark asked, allowing himself to drink in her piercing gaze.

"It's silly, just forget it," she said dismissively. There was a moment of awkward silence, and Clark knew why she was so uncomfortable around him.

He wrestled with the idea of telling her for what felt like the millionth time. His heart broke each time she looked into his eyes with hurt and distrust. It was like a dagger, slowly driving its way into each of their hearts and ripping them apart from one another. His very essence wanted her, needed her to be close to him. There were so many things he wished he could share but couldn't. No, wouldn't. It was his own choice not to trust her. As he gazed into her searching eyes, he suddenly realized that he didn't give her enough credit. She was strong, stronger than he was even.

Her strength didn't come from physical ability or supernatural powers, rather hers was an inner strength. It was that power, that rock solid resolve and conscience that made her who she was. That was what he had always loved about her, and he never even realized it until just now.

"Clark, we need to talk," Lana said, breaking the silence. "These past few weeks have been wonderful, and I just want you to know that I do love you. But I can't keep doing this, Clark. I know I said when we got together that I didn't care if you had secrets, but it's killing me. It's killing us."

Clark was suddenly and forcefully tempted to tell her. Why else would she be acting like this? He took a deep breath, finally making a decision. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, gazing deep into her eyes. "I promise I will let you in, Lana. Just give me a little time, all right?"

"Time? Clark we've had more than enough time. If you love me, then why can't you let me in?" she protested.

"Lana, I'm just trying to protect you," he said. "I'm not who you think I am… you don't know the real me."

"Clark, listen to me," Lana said with a sudden force to her voice. She placed her hand on his cheek, but it wasn't the gentle caress he had become accustomed to. Rather, this had a purpose, which was to force him to look into her eyes. "I love you, but if you really want to make this work you have to be honest with me. I'm not going to be in a relationship built on lies."

Clark's gaze captured hers, and when she saw the hurt and desire in them, her expression softened. He reached down, taking her hand in his. He knew what he wanted. He had wanted it ever since he was five, and it was standing right here in front of him. She always had been right in front of him. Over all of those years it would have taken nothing more than three words to bring her into his arms, but it would take more if he wished to keep her there.

"Alright, Lana," he said. "Come over tonight after dinner. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

KENT FARM

* * *

That evening, while Clark was out tending to chores, something happened that would change his life forever. As he was feeding the cows, a call similar to that the key used to summon him began to ring in his ears. He immediately dropped the bale of hay he was holding, his hands instinctively going to his head. He let out a grunt of pain, then Jor-el's voice filled his mind.

"It is time, my son. Come to me."

The storm cellar doors suddenly burst open, a bright white light shining forth out of the opening. Clark's eyes widened, and he found himself strangely drawn to the light. He knew that it must have something to do with his ship, but that didn't keep him from being apprehensive. Still, his curiosity overcame him and he ventured forth into the now alien storm cellar.

The ship had somehow activated itself and was standing on its point, hovering about a foot off of the ground. The cockpit opened, a white light bursting forth and blinding Clark for a moment. When he finally looked back towards the ship, his father's face was staring back at him.

Clark swallowed hard. This was the first time he had come face to face with the man claiming to be his father, although now he knew that he was truly Jor-el's son. He was a handsome man, with kind eyes and a stern disposition. His silvery hair and distinguished wrinkles gave him the appearance of someone far wiser than Clark could ever hope to be.

"It is time, my son," Jor-el said. "Time to face your destiny."

"I'll never join you!" Clark shouted back, the sight of his father not deterring his rebellion in the slightest.

"If you do not join me, my son, then you will only bring more pain and suffering to those you love."

"You can't force me to follow your path! I make my own destiny!"

The ship suddenly rocked, and orange energy burst forth from the cockpit, twisting towards Clark. The energy began to burn a deep brand into his chest, causing his shirt to be instantly consumed by fire. Clark roared in pain, falling to the ground and landing hard on his back.

"Your rebellion is pointless!" Jor-el said sternly. "You will only bring about more suffering for yourself!"

* * *

Lana's brow furrowed when Clark was nowhere to be found on the farm. His parents had gone into town, and she had already checked both the loft and his bedroom. Assuming that he was out in the field, Lana had saddled Tyson and taken him out for a ride in hopes of finding him. What she did find was something she would never forget.

A surge of light and energy was coming from the storm cellar, and when she saw it, her expression shifted to one of pure amazement and utter terror. She urged Tyson into a gallop, crossing the intervening space between herself and the storm cellar in a matter of moments. Not even bothering to secure the reins to anything, she dismounted and ran down the steps.

Clark lay on the ground, and the stench of burnt flesh immediately filled her nostrils. Everything was so bright that she couldn't see what was going on. She heard Clark's groan of agony and immediately fell at his side, assuming that he'd somehow gotten hurt while doing his farm work. When she rolled him onto his back, however, that explanation immediately went out the window. Branded into his chest was a massive symbol that resembled what she had seen painted on the cave walls. It appeared to be a stylized eight figure within a five-sided diamond shape.

"You have until noon tomorrow to decide, Kal-el," Jor-el said, not caring about the presence of the other mortal in the room.

Lana looked up as the light disappeared and the ship shut down, and her mouth dropped open in a complete stupor. Was that a spacecraft? Why was it in Clark's storm cellar, and who was that speaking? Who was Kal-el? There were so many questions and too few answers. Another groan from Clark suddenly brought her back to reality, and she gently lifted his head, settling it into her lap.

"Lana?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Shh," she said, smoothing his hair out of his face. "I don't know what just happened here, Clark, but I'm here. I know you'll explain it to me soon, but for right now just relax. I need to get you something for those burns."

Then, much to her shock, she watched as the fresh scorching began to heal over, forming into thick, puffy scars. It was all becoming too much for her to grasp. The world swirled around her, and her mind raced with thoughts. Lana's eyes began to roll back in her head, but she stopped herself. She couldn't pass out, not right now. Clark needed her, and at the same time a deep need for him grew within her chest even as worry forced her insides to spin tightly.

She dragged him out of the storm cellar, shouting for his parents even though she knew they wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. As she whistled for Tyson, Clark's eyes opened and he slowly sat up.

"Lana? What happened?" he asks groggily.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Clark," she replied.

Clark suddenly remembered, and shortly after realized that Lana had seen the ship, his branding and everything else including Jor-el. His heart suddenly began to race in his chest, his breathing quickening as anxiety clenched his stomach. She knew. Even if she didn't know everything, she knew enough for him to be unable to lie to her any more, even if he wanted to. Secretly, he had always hoped that she would accidentally see some part of who he really was, and thus force him to tell her the truth. It was cowardly, he knew, but he also knew himself well enough to understand that it was probably the only thing that would give him the courage to be honest with her.

"Lana, this is what I've been trying to tell you for so long," he said. "Help me into the loft and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

THE LOFT

Lana couldn't take her eyes off of the massive scar on Clark's chest as she helped him sit down on the couch in the loft. It had happened only a few minutes ago, yet it looked as though it had healed over years before that. Who was he? What was he? Was this who Clark had been all along? Was he a meteor-freak? Too many questions echoed through her mind, and the answers weren't coming fast enough.

"First off, yes, everything you saw was true," Clark said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not from here, and when I say that, I don't mean Kansas. My biological parents were from a planet called Krypton, which was destroyed long ago. I'm not sure by what, but the star that was once there isn't now. The ship you saw was what I came in… and I arrived the same day as the meteor shower. I came _with_ the meteor shower."

Lana took a moment to process this. The same meteor shower that had killed her parents had also brought Clark into her life. Was this why he had been so afraid to tell her? Did he think she would blame him for something that he had no control over? She couldn't imagine what it was like for him to carry all of this bottled up inside, but she was glad that he was finally letting it out.

Clark regarded her in silence for a moment, wishing she would say something, anything. When she didn't, he decided to continue. "I have abilities that no human or meteor-freak does. Yes, I'm bullet-proof, but that's not all. I can move faster than sound, and I can lift a city bus without breaking a sweat."

Lana shook her head, leaning back and placing her hand over her eyes. "Hold on a minute. You're telling me that you're an _alien_? And that you have all of these special powers that you've hidden from the world for this long?"

Clark stood, not doubting her trust in him, but knowing that seeing is believing. He walked down the steps, beckoning her to follow him. When he reached the ground floor of the barn, he walked over to where the engine block of the tractor was hanging from a chain pulley and stood underneath it. He concentrated for a moment, sending a burst of heat vision at one of the chain's links. A moment later the malleable steel gave way, dropping the heavy engine block directly on him, something that would have killed anyone else. Instead, however, it merely knocks him to the floor. A moment later he stands up, lifting the engine off of himself effortlessly with one hand.

"I don't know why I have these powers, Lana, but I've used them to protect the people I care about for as long as I can remember."

Lana was dumbstruck. She hadn't doubted him for a second, but when she saw the engine strike him, her heart still skipped a beat. She rushed the rest of the way down the stairs to stand in front of him, her gaze capturing his.

"Clark, how many times have you been there when I couldn't see, protecting me?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"You were right about the tornado," he replied simply. "I can't really explain how I did it, but I followed the truck as it went up, and then you were there. I used my body to protect you from the debris, then took you to the hospital when it was all over."

Lana held up a hand. "I can understand why you would keep something like this from me, Clark, but why didn't you tell me sooner? You should have trusted me."

"I was trying to protect you," he protested.

"I'm a big girl, Clark," she snapped. "I love you, and nothing, not even this, could change that. I just… I can't understand why you thought I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Lana, it's not that," Clark said desperately. "I just… didn't want you to give me the look you're giving me right now, like I'm a freak."

"I don't think you're a freak, Clark," she said, her voice softening. "I think you're wonderful, and stronger than I ever could be. To keep this secret for as long as you have at the expense of yourself… I don't think I could have done it."

"So, where do we go from here?" Clark ventured nervously.

Lana thought for a moment, sighing heavily. "I'm not sure. I still need time to process all of this. It's a lot to take in."

She suddenly remembered the scar, tracing her fingertips gently over it. "Does it hurt?"

Clark shook his head. "Not anymore, but it did when it was happened."

Lana continued to move her fingertips over the brand, wincing inwardly, unable to imagine how painful it must have been for him to receive it. She withdrew her hand, tearing her eyes away from it.

"I need some time to think about this, Clark," she finally said, standing up.

"I understand," Clark replied simply. "Just, don't tell anyone, please. I don't want to end up as some lab rat."

"Your secret is safe with me, Clark," she said. "It always has been."

Clark watched with remorseful eyes as the love of his life walked out of the loft, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be the last time. When she was gone, he turned to the stars. The sun had set since she had brought him back to the loft, and he had not even realized it. He found himself watching the Wolf's Head, almost hoping for the missing eye to suddenly appear. It never did, and never would. No matter how long or how often he searched and yearned, he knew that he would be alone forever. He was the last of his people, but he knew there was hope. He knew that there was only one person who could ever fill that void in his heart, the rift in his soul, and that she had just walked away from him, possibly for the last time.

Clark's barriers finally broke down. All of the years of pain and loneliness finally overcame him, and he put his head in his hands and wept.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the rest of this episode. It will probably be my last for a few weeks while I concentrate on other endeavors, but I will return to it soon enough. Since I began the fanfic so late into Season 2, the finale will either be the next episode I post or the one after. Until then, check out my Charmed Fanfic Nyghts of San Francisco.

Peace.

-The Warrior Poet


End file.
